


Meet Cute 2.0

by mutedalterego



Series: Everyone has two countries, his or her own— and France [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Chance Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:40:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25444060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mutedalterego/pseuds/mutedalterego
Summary: Sebastian meets Kurt again ten or nine or eight years later? They're not even sure, really.
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe
Series: Everyone has two countries, his or her own— and France [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827283
Comments: 8
Kudos: 79





	Meet Cute 2.0

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I hope you like this even a little bit. :3

Of all the people for Sebastian to see at the constantly buzzing Charles de Gaulle― of all the people he wasn’t expecting him.

Sebastian ran through the crowd clutching his gym bag of whatever his grandmamma manage to pack for him for a week stay in New York to fetch his mother for the summer. He was running against the clock for he had just thirty minutes left before the boarding for his flight starts and no amount of whining and threatening could convince the airport security to just please let him through; he was also sure he missed the first class privilege of boarding the plane first.

He ducked an Italian family who have just arrived with three screaming toddlers in tow, the mom trying her best to shush them desperately speaking in urgent soft Italian. Sebastian smiled a little in sympathy as he caught the father’s eyes. _Good thing I’m an only child,_ he shook his head at the ringing in his ear the screaming brought, smirking a little.

Twenty minutes before boarding and he desperately needed coffee. _Screw it,_ he thought to himself making a beeline to a nearby Starbucks, good thing there isn’t much of a line save for himself and a businesswoman in front of him.

“ _Bonjour,_ ” barista smiled at him.

“ _Bonjour― un café espresso. S’il vous plait._ ” Sebastian said distractedly, glancing at the overhead clock as he pulled some bills from his wallet. The barista sensing the urgency all but push the small cup of straight shot espresso on his waiting hands in seconds’ time. “ _Merci, please keep the change.”_ he smiled gratefully before running out as fast as he could taking a sigh of relief as his flight number was voiced on the intercom announcing that it was just starting to board.

 _Just in time,_ he thought as he stood in line behind a couple who can’t seem to keep their hands and mouth off of each other. He drank the coffee glaring daggers at them as the guy practically ate his girlfriend’s face.

To distract himself from the honeymoon apparently happening in front of him he turned to look at the arrival lane watching people taking their respective luggage from the conveyor belt. He snickered at a panicking mother glancing at the luggage wheeling away from her then at her daughter who practically ran away from her. _This flight making me remember all the things I hate about children,_ he taught to himself. _And Maman wants four grandchildren from me, jesus._

He continue to people watch while absently moving forward as the boarding started, downing the rest of the espresso in one go when his eye stopped on a certain man standing straight gracefully on the conveyor waiting patiently.

The man had his back turned on him so the only thing he could immediately notice was a thick head of dark hair styled in intentional disarray, a pale long slender neck tapering down broad shoulders covered in a camel trench coat extending till the middle of the man’s thigh, a charcoal well fitted pants hugged this man legs― or so from what Sebastian could see, and what could be a Gucci loafers. There is something sophisticated and dance step like on how this man was moving about that made it hard for Sebastian to look away. He watched as the man pulled two Louis Vuitton Keepall from the belt before turning around and making Sebastian almost trip on his foot as he move forward in the line.

“ _Désolé! Désolé!_ I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” he muttered at the honeymooning couple in front of him now glaring and huffing at him in annoyance.

Then by instinct he turned towards the man again and made a double take so fast, so comically― the teenager behind him snorted out a laugh, before Sebastian could turn to glare at him― his eyes met shell-shocked ones and judging from the look of surprise on this man’s face he wasn’t expecting to see him _here_ either. They stared at each other for a few seconds more. The last time he saw him was on that time he got engaged in Dalton.

Kurt― who had now dropped one bag carefully on the floor to wave at him shyly.

Before Sebastian could think of what he was doing. He waved at Kurt just as shyly, motioning for him to come forward towards the line― pointedly looking at his watch and tapping it furiously hoping Kurt could get the message of ‘ _I would come to you if only my flight was not boarding and why didn’t I arrive earlier?’._ He watched as Kurt chuckle a little, shaking his head but nonetheless moving forward towards him.

“Hi, stranger.” Kurt said as a way of greeting, his blue eyes shining with mischief and surprise.

“Hi stranger yourself.” He can’t seem to wipe the huge smile permanently plastered on his face, and clearing his throat a little― started over. “You’re here.”

“I am.” Kurt chuckled, looking everywhere but his face. “This is weird, huh?”

They laughed at the same time.

“How long has it been? Nine— ten years?” he moved forward in the line a little bit thinking for a second before gesturing for the teenager behind him to move ahead of him, not wanting to leave Kurt yet, eyeing him with appreciation.

“That time at Dalton. Yes, nine or eight years.” Kurt agreed, smiling up at him.

“You look great,” Sebastian gestured at him, smiling bigger as he notes Kurt’s blush. Smiling even bigger when he note the lack of engagement ring or wedding ring on Kurt’s left ring finger. “New York’s been good to you.” he said, gesturing for the family of four to move on ahead of him.

“Thank you, Sebastian. London’s been good. You look good, too. And of course I’m in your home turf I should’ve expected to run in on you sooner or later.” 

Sebastian nodded a bit. “Oh London. Are you visiting? Till when are you going to be here?” he asked, gesturing constantly at the spectator behind him and making them move ahead in line. “I’m on my way to New York now, actually. But I’d love to catch up when I come back.” he smiled. “If you’re up for it― at that.” he chuckled, feeling his neck go hot that only ever happen if he was nervous.

Kurt smiled mischievously, “Is that a hint of embarrassment I hear, Mr. Symthe?” he chuckled. “But, yes. I’d like that.”

“Great. Great.” he was smiling so big, Kurt blushed at the intensity of his gaze. He gestured for an elderly couple to move on ahead of him, nodding and smiling at them when they thanked him.

“You don’t have to actually miss you flight for me. You know that, right?” Kurt teased, staring at him amusedly but also following suit whenever Sebastian moves backward.

“Kurt. Believe me after the whirlwind of a morning I just had and me standing in front of you in sweats I slept on last night.” he laughed as Kurt automatically gave his outfit a once over. He feels so underdress in his blue Harvard Law hoodie and gray sweatpants in front of Kurt who looks just like he stepped out of a runway. He leaned conspiratorially whispering, _“_ And the heterosexual couple in front of me giving me a show in my place in line before you were here _―_ ” Kurt laughed at that covering his mouth with a forearm to muffle a snort. “You’re the highlight of this day.” upon realizing what he said, he blushed giving Kurt a run for his money at how red he was turning right then and there― but nonetheless still staring at Kurt unabashed.

He watched as Kurt rolled his eyes playfully, the flush on his cheeks saying otherwise. “Well for your sake I hope your day gets a bit better.”

“We’ll see about that.” he gestured again for the last person to move on ahead of him. “Well. I have prolonged the inevitable long enough.” he chuckled well naturedly.

“Please. I’d hate to be the reason you lost your first class seat.” Kurt smiled, picking his bag up from where he dropped them on the floor for the last time. “If I’m the prom queen of dramatics, I now you’re somewhere behind me.”

Sebastian laughed, moving on ahead and clutching his passport and ticket he had haphazardly shoved in the front pocket of his hoodie in his haste this morning. “I’d really like to see you again.” two more people and he’d be up to present his passport.

“I’d like that, too.” Kurt smiled. “Really.”

Sebastian moved forward hesitantly taking his eyes off of Kurt as the security cleared his throat and muttered a stern ‘ _Monsieur_?’

He turned to look at Kurt before all but shoving his passport and ticket to the waiting security, putting his duffel bag on the large plastic container to be checked out. “It’s so nice to see you, Kurt.” he watched Kurt chuckle as the security checked his body for metals. As he gathered his bag and his stamped passport he turned to Kurt one time. “I’ll call you soon!”

Kurt smiled bigger, nodding as he waved again and turned.

“Enjoy, Paris!” Sebastian couldn’t help but shout, watching the rise and fall of Kurt’s shoulder indicating another bout of chuckles. Kurt look back at him and smiled another sly smile before retreating out of the departure lines.

“Enjoy New York!” he heard Kurt say loudly after a second.

Sebastian could just stare dumbfounded with a big grin on his face― he might have matured so much during these years but damn him if he can’t appreciate a beautiful man―before shaking his head in disbelief and walking towards the runway. Day infinitely a bit better. Almost making it fine if he lose his first class seat. Almost.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback? Prompts? Thank you for reading it xx


End file.
